After the Storm
by Enchantr3ss
Summary: Kenta thinks about how a special girl and they "met". (one-shot) **finished**


In this fic, their ages vary, but while the tamers are attending college all of them are 18, except Ryo who is 21 and Suichon who is 15. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

After the Storm

Kenta lay back on his bed and picked up a small sterling silver frame. In the picture, he saw himself and Suichon with his arms wrapped around her. Suzy had her usually cheerful, 'I love the whole world' face, but Kenta just admired the wonderful girl in front of him.

'I think it's ironic how the worst day ever turned into one of the happiest days of my life…' He thought.

-Kenta's P.O.V-

It was June 21st the first day of summer; it was the freshman year at the local college, all of the tamers except Suichon (since she was still in high school) applied there so we could all be together. To our surprise everyone got in… yes-even Kazu. I was happily da---, no scratch that I was dating my first girlfriend ever. I can still remember all of those times when I felt so alone and left out since, most of the tamers already had a boyfriend or a girlfriend.

After 18 years of being single, I finally met Kelly a really attractive Chinese girl with long black hair and accents of red streaks. She had the warmest eyes and one glance from her and it felt you could look into her soul and vice versa. Ryo, Hirokazu, Jenrya and Takato finally convinced me to ask Kelly out, and she said yes!

The first couple of months everything was absolutely perfect, we would call each other every day after school and chat till 1:00 in the morning, I couldn't have been happier! Although after a couple of weeks, this started to *slip*. Kelly would flirt with all the senior boys on campus (I guess she still thought of me as a nerd). I literally went crazy, only thinking of ways to get her to like me again. I called her everyday, bought her expensive presents, helped her with her homework, but nothing seemed to keep her happy. Inside I knew that she was already gone long ago and I was fighting for a lost cause, but I didn't want to believe it!

On July 14th, Kelly finally broke up with me, I always knew that it was going to come, that it was just a matter of time. For some reason I didn't feel that attached to her, but for some reason I felt like something blew up inside of me and destroyed everything. That whole day it rained, at first it started of as a slight mist, but as time went on it changed to hard pelting rain. Not that I would care, nothing seemed to matter except the girl with the black and red hair and those revealing eyes.

Around 11:30, I went to the park and sat on a bench, drenched in rainwater. I felt the rain around me stop, yet I head it drop and splash the pavement. 

'Could it be her?' I asked myself hopefully.

"Hey stranger…" a girl with long reddish-brown hair wearing blue denim jeans, white sweater and black over coat greeted.

"Hey Suichon, you shouldn't be out this late and in this kind of weather." I replied.

"I can say the same for you, except I'm dry and your soaking wet." She argued back.

"I just need to be alone to do some thinking."

"What's wrong? I've never seen someone so gloomy in my life."

"You wouldn't understand, I don't you could give me advice." I said grimly.

"Maybe I don't understand and can't give you advice, but I can listen. Right now, I think that's what you need." Suichon protested.

"I don't know where to start…" I paused for a moment. "There's this girl that I liked, I know I wasn't in love with her but somehow I still miss her."

Suichon thought for about a minute and sat down beside me.

"So many people these days rush into relationships, always willing to settle. They're afraid of being single; afterwards I guess they kind of grow on you. What happened to you two any ways?"

"It was great for the couple of months, but after our first kiss everything fell apart. She flirted with all the other guys, ignored my calls, my e-mails. Today she finally broke-up with me. I should probably be relieved, but I'm not."

"Don't worry, it's natural to feel that way after you lose someone you care about. Anyone who doesn't appreciate you for who you are isn't worth it." Suichon assured me.

"Thanks Suichon, you're pretty smart for a 16 year old." I laughed for the first time in a while.

"Of course I am, you know that Jenrya is my brother."

"I forgot about that. I can't believe that after all these years you've still managed to be the same sweet, innocent, girl as before, but now you're all grown up. I'm surprised you're not attached."

"Well I know this is sort of awkward, but I've tried dating most (not all mind you) guys are such jerks. There is one guy that I think I liked since I met him. At first I thought it was just a childhood crush, but after all these years as I grew so did that feeling."

"Does this guy know how you feel about him?" I asked…

I swear I saw a slight tint of red flash across her cheeks. Soon I had myself thinking, about why I feel so different around Suichon than any other girl I know.

"No, I sincerely doubt it. He'll never notice me, even if I wave a bright yellow flag. Plus our ages are so far apart. Nobody would ever agree.

"When Ryo and Ruki got together, none of us expected that to happen… after that I doubt anyone would disagree with you and this very lucky guy. It's getting late, we should be getting home soon."

"Yeah, Jenrya's probably really worried about me right now" Suzy agreed getting up from the bench.

'I've connected more to Suichon in that conversation than to anyone else that I've ever known in my whole life. How could I have missed her. Now it's too late, she loves another guy.' Is what I thought as we were walking home that day.

When we finally reached the Lee residence, we stood in silence staring at each other's eyes.

"Well I better be going now." She said.

"Thanks, for the talk. I feel a lot better." 

"No problem. Although there's one thing I need to do."

"What is it Suichon?"

"Don't say anything after this."

"After wha---" the reddish-brown haired girl who captured my heart in those very few moments cut me off as she kissed me delicately on the lips, broke away and silently ran back into her home.

I can't really describe it, but her kiss wasn't like Kelly's aggressive ones, but more like a kiss from an angel that was sent for me at my greatest time of need. As I said before, it's kind of ironic how the worst day every turned to the best. It's just like a violent storm, gloomy, hopeless and dreadful at first, but after the storm you learn to appreciate every good thing that comes by.

Suichon and I are now secretly going out and I'm proud to say after 2 years we're still in love. I don't know how I would've turned out if Kelly didn't break up with me, or if Suichon didn't show up and help me out. For some reason I don't even what to think about it. Now the next thing we have to find is the courage to tell everyone --- yes even Jenrya about us. 

-Third Person POV-

With that Kenta put the sterling silver frame back onto the side table and drifted off into a sleeping state….

-End-

How'd you like that? My first one-shot story!:) Well Read and Review ^_^.

-Jenni


End file.
